Chasing Scarlet
by jadamsj
Summary: The life of a thirty something year old man is suddenly turned up side down when a woman from his past resurfaces. She embodies everything he ever desired and he longs to be with her. But for them to be together, he will have to pay the ultimate price.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I can't believe I am doing this, but at this point I can either write down what's been going on in my uneventful life and try to get some friendly advice or pay hundreds of dollars to go talk to a shrink. With the little bit of money I make, calling Dr. Phil or any other psychologist is just not going to happen. Before I dive into my problems, or better yet, problem, let me talk a little bit about myself.

My name is James. I'm 37. I've been somewhat happily married for over 10 years now and I am a file clerk at a local law office. Life is not great, but it's good enough. Well, it was, until I've been having some really messed up dreams. They are so disturbing at times that I find myself unable to get a good freaking night of sleep. I hate to be crude about it, but those are the facts. At this point, you may be asking yourself what kind of dream is this idiot having? Is he dreaming about killing people or strangling his wife? I kind of wish it was the case, but it's not. It's a problem I've been dealing with for many years, since I was a teenager, if my mind serves me right. My dreams quickly turn into nightmares as I am being stalked by an unknown figure. They would start off innocently like a pleasant day at the park with me and my wife when suddenly, I have a feeling that I am being watched. I notice a person, hidden behind a tree, staring me down with envious eyes. Ever since I can remember that person has always been around, lurking and watching my every move. I have come close, several times, to confronting this unknown individual, but for some unexplained reason, I would wake up at the very moment of the confrontation.

The last time I had my dreams hijacked; it was probably a good twenty years ago. Somehow, for some unexplained reason, my stalker has returned. I have not mentioned anything to my wife. With all of our financial problems the last thing I want to do is have her worry about my state of mind. I did happen to tell my best friend about my problem. And like a good friend, he laughed at first, of course, and suggested that I write down my dreams. He says everybody has those types of nightmares and believes that it would be therapeutic if I kept a journal of them. Maybe if I share those dreams with others, I may be able to rid myself of them. I've taken his advice and here I am. I just hope that I am not wasting my time with this.


	2. Chapter 2

I just had sex with my wife and I feel like utter crap. It was enjoyable. The feeling of release and the satisfaction that came afterwards were there, but the experience was mechanical and devoid of passion. I just got on top of her and did my thing. Samantha and I have been married for over ten years now, and at first the sex was great. We were like two wild rabbits going at it whenever and wherever the urge grabbed us. Lately, things have cooled down. Between work, two kids and a hectic schedule, sex has become this thing that we do when time allows. Late last Friday, after putting the kiddies to bed, Sam took the initiative for once. I guess going a whole month without getting some had finally taken a toll on her. And I sure wasn't going to pass up on the rare occasion. I don't think I even looked at her when we made love. I was too busy fantasizing about some big tit blonde I saw in my dirty movie collection. I have a ton of that crap downloaded on my Laptop. It's the only thing that keeps me from going insane when I go weeks without having sex.

Nowadays if I had to rely solely on Sam's physical appearance to get me aroused, I would likely never get a boner. I'm almost embarrassed to say this, but she let herself go. Listen, I am by no means a Calvin Klein model or Mr. Fitness, but at least I try to stay in minimal shape. Sam, whose is a full time nurse, would rather sleep all day after spending three full days at the hospital. I don't blame her and I don't fault her either for that, but I have caught her many times, curled up in front on the TV, eating a tub of ice cream and devouring a bag of chips. I ask her to come join me while I go jogging, but she flat out refuses by telling me how tired she is. I appreciate the fact that she works hard and takes care of our kids, but I feel like she should try taking care of herself. She used to doll herself up almost everyday. Now, high heels, lipstick and sexy lingerie have been replaced by big shirts and baggy sweatpants. I want to say something, but I know if I do it will only cause a fight and I will probably end up sleeping on the couch. Watching porn and dreaming about the hot cashier at the grocery store has become my rituals now. I hate doing that, but what am I to do?

While having sex with Sam I have to focus all of my thoughts. Not only was I fantasizing about pounding the tar out of somebody other than my wife, I had this feeling that I was being watched. No, it wasn't Pepper, our schnauzer who probably has had his fill of his humans having sex (Nowadays, he just jumps off the bed and demands to be let out when he suspects that we are about to do anything) and I know for sure that it wasn't one of the kids. If they had opened the bedroom door and walked in on us, there would have been a disaster the likes of Fukushima. And let us not forget the years of therapy that would come afterwards .

I sense a presence in the room, breathing down my neck. Samantha, engrossed in our bland lovemaking, doesn't seem to notice anything. I keep pounding away, undaunted, until I notice a strange shadow in the corner of my eye. Did I just see somebody dart beside me in the darkness or was it just shadows bouncing off the lights of a passing car? No time to worry about that when I am climaxing. And there's no need to investigate when everything seem to be fine as I lay in bed, completely spent, while Sam wraps her arms around me, refusing to let go.


End file.
